


Adoption

by AmryMLeighton



Series: Family One-Shots [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Cute Kids, Family, Family Fluff, Family man Keegan, Keegan is a good dad, Keegan is the spider remover of the house, Laura is badass, Logan is Keegan's wife, Logan is a good dad, M/M, Sammy is soft, just ask Sammy, mommy Logan, slight angst only because Laura and Sammy missed their dad, they are definitely their kids, they miss their dad, this cuteness is confusing my smutty brain, tiny bath scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: This takes place in the same timeline as Giving Thanks, just a few years earlier, when Keegan and Logan adopted them.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Series: Family One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludamlada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludamlada/gifts), [FookinDetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FookinDetails/gifts), [TinyTeaCup42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeaCup42/gifts), [soapymuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapymuppet/gifts).



> I don't know much about adoption, so my apologies if I get anything wrong.

* * *

A dark brown door stares menacingly at the two men standing before it.

"Do we knock, or just walk in?" Logan asks, crossing his arms as he taps his foot anxiously.

Keegan stares up at the red brick building, one of the few remaining intact from the Odin strikes. "Let's just knock. If no one answers, we try the door." He leans forward, rapping on the door.

A few seconds pass with no answer. Just as Keegan goes to try the knob, the door opens, revealing a middle aged woman with grey eyes and salt and pepper hair.

"Can I help you?" She asks, her tone mistrusting.

"Hello, I'm Logan Walker, this is my Husband, Keegan. We were wondering if there were any kids we could...adopt?"

The woman's face lightens almost immediately, and a soft smile tugs at her lips. "Please, come inside." She moves to the side, allowing the two men to enter.

They follow her up a set of old stairs, down a hallway into a large room, where a dozen or so kids of varying ages sit. Some of them are in the corner playing boardgames, while the rest sit on a couch watching some cartoon.

"These are my kids." She holds her hand out, smiling. "We have a method here, where usually we conduct interviews ahead of time, making sure you would be good parents and could afford to raise a child. You're allowed to say hi, however I think it's best if we talk in my office." She leads them down another hallway to her office, shutting the door behind them.

"Do you get help here?" Logan asks, fidgeting with his fingernails.

Keegan rests his hand on top of Logan's, stopping him.

"Yes, we have seven workers that come in during the day, and five at night. We're well funded thanks to benefactors and the occasional donation from the military." She reaches into her desk, rifling through her drawers before coming up with a stack of papers. "Listen, things aren't the way they used to be, as with many things, so the process is a lot longer. You should know we can't just give kids away."

Keegan nods. "We know this." Logan gives him a look, suggesting he didn't know this. Keegan smirks.

"Tell you what, a lot of these kids aren't emotionally ready to rush back into a family, and some of them don't want to be with a family at all." She pulls out two files, giving them a reassuring smile. "However, there are two kids that are in dire need of a forever home. They've been in and out of three homes already, and each time it just messes them up more. You can't take the kids home today, as we're going to conduct a full interview, a search of your living arrangements, how you're going to pay for everything, all of the important things."

Keegan and Logan share a concerned look.

"These kids are the sweetest babies you'll ever meet, okay? I need to know you're not going to hurt them, too."

"When can you do all of this?" Logan asks, sitting forward, eagerness showing on his face. Keegan rests his hand on Logan's back, smirking softly as he rubs small circles along his spine.

"Oh, well, if I could get some information from you today, we can start the process now. I would like for the kids to meet you first, though. We want the kids to like you before we start the process."

They both nod in understanding.

"Follow me." She stands, leading them down the same hallway from before, into a separate room.

It's smaller than the play room the other kids were in, with pale blue walls and white trim. A large window sits in the back, a small table below it.

Two kids sit at the table, a girl no older than five, and a little boy, around three.

"Hey, Sammy, Laura? There are some men who'd like to meet you."

Sammy turns, watching the two men as he kicks his little legs. "Laura." He says, kicking his legs while looking at the brunette girl.

"Sammy no, they'll just bring us back when they're tired of us. We'll never have a home Sammy, stop hoping."

Both men step back, shock on both their faces, Logan's holding more hurt. "What?" Logan whispers, looking to the woman. "Why does she sound so hopeless. She's a kid!"

The woman frowns. "Sammy and Laura, even though they're young, have been through so much. The last couple that wanted to adopt them returned them the next day, complaining about how they couldn't handle them." She steps forward, taking a seat on one of the beds. "Hey Laura, would you mind if we talked to Sammy?"

Laura snaps her head up, a fiery anger in her eyes. "Don't touch my brother!" She moves quickly, grabbing Sammy up in her arms. She moves to the farthest corner of the room, sitting down while holding her brother. "Don't touch him." She snarls, glaring at the two men.

"Laura..." The woman says sternly.

"No, Mrs. Marion! They're gonna hurt us, just like the last ones! They don't care!" Tears slip down her pale cheeks as she clutches Sammy tightly, shaking softly.

"Laura..don't be rude." Mrs. Marion crosses her arms. "Please, just try. That's all I ask."

Laura looks to the two men, a glare still plastered to her face. "The scary one, I'll talk to him." She says, staring right at Keegan.

Keegan tilts his head, earning a snort from Logan. "Alright, I guess I'll head back to your office." He looks down, a small hurt in his eyes.

"Take Sammy." She says, carefully carrying him over. "He likes donuts with strawberry icing and sprinkles. He'll eat two, but he's not supposed to." She says, glaring up at Logan. "You hurt my brother, and I'll kick your butt." She sets Sammy in his arms, frowning slightly when Sammy immediately curls into Logan.

She turns to Keegan. "You. Sit." She demands, plopping down at the table.

Keegan looks back at Logan, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Have fun." He says, siting at the table with Laura.

Mrs. Marion steps out of the room with Logan, smiling warmly. "I'm not supposed to let you be alone with any of the kids, but I have to stay here with Laura. There are donuts downstairs in the kitchen, they're small things, but he can't have more than one." She returns to the room, leaving Logan and Sammy alone in the hallway.

"Donuts!" He cheers, kicking his legs against Logan.

"Alright, let's go." He says, adjusting Sammy on his hip.

When they make it to the kitchen, he sets Sammy on the counter, moving to grab them some donuts.

"Two?" Sammy asks, holding up two fingers.

Logan shakes his head. "The nice lady upstairs said you can only have one."

Sammy pouts, chewing his donut slowly. "Maybe they'll let you have another one later?" Sammy nods slowly, looking up at Logan.

"You're pretty." He says, running a small, chubby hand along Logan's cheek and jaw. "Your face itches." He giggles, stuffing the rest of his donut in his mouth to place his other hand on Logan's other cheek.

Logan smiles. "I haven't shaved in a day or so. Keegan likes my stubble sometimes."

Sammy tilts his head. "Keegan?"

Logan nods. "The man upstairs, he's my husband."

Sammy frowns. "You're his wife?"

Logan chuckles. "No, I'm his husband."

Sammy looks down, a look of confusion on his face. "Husband's?" He asks.

Logan nods. "Men can marry other men. Same with women, or, uh, boys and girls can marry other boys and girls."

Sammy smiles. "Two daddies?" He asks, smiling wider.

Logan nods. "If you like us."

Sammy looks down at his hands, moving his fingers against Logan's leather jacket and dress shirt. Bringing his hands up, he rests them on Logan's cheeks. "I'd like two daddies." He mumbles, sending warmth through Logan's entire body.

"Let's hope Laura feels the same." He leans his head against Sammy's, smiling at the three year old who caresses his jaw.

"Pretty." He says again, giggling when Logan tickles his sides.

"He likes you." They both turn to Laura, who glares softly at Sammy. "Traitor." She giggles, sticking her tongue out at him.

Sammy squeals, using Logan's arm to help him climb down. "Laura Laura!" He runs into her arms, jumping up and down excitedly. "Two daddies! Two daddies!" He giggles, running around.

Laura looks up at Logan, giving him a curious stare. "You're next." She says, giving him a stern look.

Mrs. Marion chuckles, covering her mouth.

Keegan walks over, wrapping his arms around Logan and resting his nose against Logan's cheek. "She's scarier than my old drill Sergeant." He chuckles, kissing Logan's jaw. "I don't know if I passed the test." He rests his head against Logan's as they turn to face the kids.

"Well, Laura, Sammy, what do you think? Should we give these men the time? I'll make sure everything is in order." She crouches down, rubbing their backs.

Laura looks up at the two men, looking between them as she hums. "Alright, we can give them a chance." She says, looking back to Keegan. "I like that one." She turns to Sammy, picking him up and resting him on her hip. "Maybe you two are different." She mumbles as she heads up the stairs.

"Well.." Mrs. Marion steps forward. "You have promise." She smiles, crossing her arms when she steps forward. "How about we head upstairs, get some information down, and start the process. You won't be adopting them right off though. We still need to make sure you guys are the right fit, then we'll let you take them for a week before deciding. However, we're not there now, so, why don't we head upstairs and get started, yeah?"

Keegan wraps his arm tighter around Logan, both men nodding. "Yeah, that sounds good." He places his hand against Logan's back as they follow her upstairs.

~~~~~~~

  
"Sammy! Laura! Lunch!" Logan calls, finishing Sammy's peanut butter and banana sandwich.

The now four and eight year old come giggling into the room, shrieking and laughing as they practically pile into the table.

"Did you wash your hands?" He asks, smiling at them.

They hold out their hands, still slightly damp.

"Good job, dig in!" He pours them each a cup of milk, sitting down to eat his own sandwich.

"When's daddy coming home?" Sammy asks, leaning against Laura.

Logan looks down, then at the calendar on the fridge. "Just a couple more days, okay?"

Sammy frowns, a strong pout on his chubby face.

"Oh, Sammy." He moves over beside Sammy, pulling him closer. "Daddy will come home, okay? He can't leave his two favorite people too long, now can he?"

Sammy wipes at his tears, looking to Laura, who has her head down and in her hand.

"Daddy is coming home, okay? Don't cry." He moves between them, pulling them both closer. "It's okay." He kisses them both, squeezing them tighter.

"Daddy still loves us, right?" Laura asks, her round blue eyes staring at him sadly.

When they'd met these kids, he'd been so amazed with how similar the two looked to him and Keegan. Both with bright blue eyes, Sammy with unruly blond hair, and Laura with the softest brown.

He kisses her temple, smiling. "He will never stop loving you."

They all turn to the door, Laura and Sammy running excitedly as the door opens.

"Daddy!" They cry, jumping into his arms.

"Oh God!" Keegan falls to the floor with them, dropping his bag to the side.

"Daddy daddy!" They cry, hugging him tightly.

"Missed you daddy!" Sammy cries, tears soaking Keegan's shirt.

"Oh no, Sammy don't cry!" Keegan wraps his arms around their kids, squeezing them both tightly. "I'm here, I've got you." He moves them into a sitting position, rocking them slightly.

"Please don't leave again." Laura sobs, squeezing Keegan's jacket tightly.

"I'll have to leave again eventually, kiddo, it's my job." He kisses her head when she cries harder. "I'm here now, though. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, okay? You've got me."

Laura looks up, smiling. "You mean it?"

He nods, brushing his nose against hers. "Yes."

She smiles, giggling happily as she hugs him. "Yay!" They all stand, stepping away from their father to make room for Logan.

"Hey, soldier." He rushes forward, grabbing his husband tightly in a hug. "I missed you so fucking much." He buries his face in Keegan's neck, breathing in the scent of gunpowder and metal.

"Hey, kid." Keegan kisses his temple, burying his nose in his hair. "When was the last time you showered?"

Logan flushes, laughing at himself. "It's been a few days."

Keegan nods, wrapping his arms tighter around Logan. "Hey kids, why don't you put on a movie, okay? Daddy needs to take care of your other daddy."

They nod, reluctantly heading to the livingroom.

"They look and smell clean. You didn't have the energy to do yourself?" He asks, leading Logan to their bathroom upstairs.

"The kids..." He tries, earning a silencing kiss from Keegan.

"They'll be alright, don't worry. We just have to wash you up." Keegan sets the bath up, quickly undressing Logan before guiding him into the tub.

"Baths are gross." Logan tries, receiving another kiss.

"Shhh." He says, petting Logan's hair from his face.

"Don't leave me." Logan whispers, leaning in to Keegan's touch as he washes him.

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, okay?" Keegan stands, undressing himself. "Lean forward." He joins Logan in the tub, slipping behind him.

He rubs his hands along Logan's arms, kissing his shoulder. "I love you." He breathes, kissing the back of Logan's neck and behind his ears.

Logan smiles. "I love you too." He leans his head against Keegan's shoulder, looking up at him adoringly. "We should get a puppy."

Keegan chuckles, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "I hear Riley found a girlfriend." He looks down at Logan smiling.

"Is she gonna have puppies?" He asks hopefully.

Keegan nods. "I think so."

Logan rubs Keegan's thigh, kissing the arm around his chest. "The kids could use a distraction, and the responsibility could be good too."

Keegan nods. "I agree." He moves his hands lower, rubbing circles on Logan's hips.

"Daddies!" Their kids burst through the door, unashamedly running up to the tub.

"What's wrong?" Keegan asks, using his hands and random suds to cover Logan's groin.

"Spider!" Laura cries, pointing towards the door. "On the t.v!"

Keegan buries his face in Logan's shoulder, laughing. "Let me throw on a towel. Come on, out!" He laughs, waiting until they're gone before stepping out. "Finish washing up Logan, I'll be back." He dries himself off quickly before throwing on a pair of Logan's sweats, taking off down the stairs.

Logan laughs, leaning his head against his hand as he watches Keegan go.

_I couldn't have picked a better family._

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE let me know what you think? It means so much to me.


End file.
